1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermoplastic compositions, and stabilizers for thermoplastic compositions, and more particularly relates to stabilized thermoplastic compositions and stabilizer concentrates for thermoplastic compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trialkyl amine oxides are generally known, and the use of such has an additive for products such as shampoos, soaps, fabric softeners, cleaners, detergents, gasolines, agricultural formulation, deodorant sticks, and cellulose extrusion products is also known.
The need for stabilization of polymeric compositions is also known, and the use of compounds such as hydroxyl amines, hindered phenolics, and phosphites is also generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,053 discloses stabilization of polyolefins with a benzotriazole and a phosphite, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,866, discloses stabilization of polyolefin with the phosphite. As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,572 discloses stabilization of polyolefins with a phosphite, hindered phenol and thioester. As also shown above, the use of hydroxyl amines is also known, for example, the use of hydroxyl amine of the formula EQU (C.sub.18 H.sub.37).sub.2 NOH
is known for stabilization of thermoplastic compositions such as polyolefins. Furthermore, unsaturated compounds of the general structure ##STR1## are known as process stabilizers, see Odorisio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,114, incorporated herein by reference. It is believed that the unsaturation adds undesirable qualities to the manufacturing process for the making thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire to provide polymer compositions which exhibit desired levels of stability and to provide stabilizer compositions for incorporation into polymer compositions.